


In lunae veritas - Истина В Луне

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: У Чанёля, гитариста и рэпера знаменитой в Корее рок-группы, множество поклонников, пишущих ему в Инстаграм. Однажды его взгляд привлекло одно сообщение с фотографией возвышающейся над ночным городом луной.





	In lunae veritas - Истина В Луне

**Author's Note:**

> И чтобы не возникало вопросов на счёт Чанёля, рэпера в рок-группе, то существует направление рэп-рок. 
> 
> Работа была написана 2.02.2015
> 
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

Aura Dione — Picture Of The Moon  
  
_Луна — отражение глаз. Когда двое смотрят на неё с разных концов земли, они непременно встречаются взглядами.© Эльчин Сафарли_

 ****  
  
**minapolygirl**  
_Чанёль, а ты бы стал встречаться со своей фанаткой?_  
  
**YeolFan77**  
_Ты самый лучший, Чанёль-ши! ☺_  
  
**BoySeeYou01**  
_Боже, он бог! Я его хочу! (♡-_-♡)_  
  
**MissCandy**  
_Жду не дождусь, когда вы приедете в мой город. Я даже ради этого уговорила лектора перенести мой экзамен!_  
  
**KandinskyKitty**  
_Я нарисовала этот твой портрет с особой любовью, надеюсь, ты оценишь (ᵔ.ᵔ)_  
  
**ChannieLoveYou**  
_Оппа, ты лучший, мы любим тебя! ♥♥♥_  
  
**SoyeonCutie8**  
_Я завидую твоей подружке! o (〒﹏〒) o_  
  
**BigBen69**  
_Твои кривульки сводят меня с ума!_  
  
— Вахахаха!  
  
— Сехун, ты опять читаешь сообщения фанатов на моей странице? Какого хрена? — Чанёль выхватил из рук друга свой планшет, грозно поглядывая на провинившегося, который валялся на кровати старшего и ухохатывался в подушку.  
  
— Боже, Чанёль, даже мне не приходит столько сообщений! Открой секрет, мой дорогой мега-популярный друг, как тебе удалось добиться такого непостижимого результата? — Хун лег на бок и театрально заморгал.  
  
— Перестань… Это фанаты. Их что-то во мне привлекло. Твои пишут тебе тоже немало сообщений, посылают свои открытки, письма, рисунки, подарки. Даже фотки… И иногда в непотребном виде, — Чанёль вспомнил то, как на днях его другу прислал один особо преданный фанат свою фотку в ярко-красном женском пеньюаре. Всё бы хорошо, но это был парень!  
  
— Ой, тебе бы говорить мне про парней… Не я переметнулся на них два года назад, замочив слезами любимую футболку и, причитая о том, что больше никогда не станешь встречаться с девушками, которые видели лишь красивую оболочку, а не твой внутренний мир. Хотя я тебя понимаю, Хёрин была той еще собственницей, шагу не давала ступить без её разрешения. И нам с парнями она тоже не особо нравилась… — Се откинулся головой на подушку и закинул ногу на ногу, погрузившись в воспоминания двухлетней давности.  
  
Тогда он сам уговаривал друга не идти на поводу этой «леди» и не соглашаться на «чашечку чая или ещё чего-нибудь покрепче» у неё дома. Их группа только набирала популярность, но уже привлекала внимание многих. Девушки с особым рвением стремились оказаться в постели одного из участников молодежной рок-группы, и Чанёль, конечно же, стал одним из желанных «трофеев». У Сехуна был нюх на людей с нечистыми мыслишками, и ему сразу не понравилась слишком нахальная девица, что так терлась о руку его друга, будто мартовская кошка в период течки. Будь он на месте Ёля, то давно бы уже послал её куда-подальше, но Чанёлю, видимо, не позволяло воспитание или же его, ещё присущая на тот момент, скромность, поэтому он согласился на свою голову, а после пожинал плоды в виде вездесущей подружки. Девушка всем сообщила о том, что они встречаются, а Чанёль и не думал отрицать, для него занятие сексом приравнивалось к началу отношений, так как на стороне он интрижек никогда не заводил. Сехун наблюдал со стороны за всем этим «безобразием» и, стуча палочками о тарелки и барабаны, представлял на их месте, как бы жестоко это не было с его стороны, но голову Хёрин. Так Чанёль провстречался с девушкой два месяца, а барышня наглела всё больше. Сехун долго смотрел на печального друга, которого повязали по рукам и ногам этими отношениями, но после не стерпел и решил помочь своему горемычному товарищу, мотивируя, что делает это на благо группе. А недавние доказательства неверности подруги Чанёля только поспособствовали парню. Он отвел перед очередным выступлением группы девушку в сторонку и, мило одарив её своим фирменным взглядом а-ля «Хочешь жить — проваливай», предупредил, что если она не отстанет от Чанёля, то в журналах окажутся совсем не невинные фотографии того, каким способом она смогла стать лицом косметических товаров популярного в Корее бренда. Хёрин ничего не оставалось, как скрепя зубами удалиться и больше не раздражать своим видом Сехуна и других в группе. Парень думал, что, рассказав всё другу, тот на него разозлится, но тот удивил его совершенно иной реакцией: зажал в объятиях и зарыдал, что на все сто осознал, что девушки его не привлекают и парни намного больше способны ему дать, нежели слабый пол.  
  
Тем временем Чанёль сидел рядом на кровати и проматывал комментарии к своей последней загруженной на Инстаграм фотографии.  
  
— Неужели ни одного нормального коммента без восторженных всплесков? — печально выдохнул парень. Его печалило то, что все восхищались только его талантом или внешностью. Никто не писал о том, что интересного они открыли для себя, чему бы был удивлен и заинтересован Чанёль.  
  
Внезапно его взгляд привлекла картинка, точнее фото большого оранжевого диска луны на фоне ночного города с хэштегом давай_потушим_луну_вместе. Под фотографией стояли не более странные слова, чем картинка, которую ему послал некто под ником **ta.me.aw.** :  
  
« _Пока ты существуешь в одном мире со мной, освещаешь мой тернистый путь, мне не страшно находиться под этим небом_ ».

  
  
Парень замер, вглядываясь в очертания города. Что-то неведомо родное и тёплое почувствовал Чанёль, скользя взглядом по домам. Его сознание будто хватало за нить память об этом месте, а после та выскальзывала от столь неясного образа из прошлого.  
  
— Чанёль, ау! — Сехун помахал ладонью перед лицом друга, заметив, что тот полностью ушёл в мысли. — Всё хорошо?  
  
Юноша тут же вздрогнул и посмотрел на друга. В его глазах ещё было заметно то, что парень не полностью вынырнул из задумчивого состояния.  
  
— Да, всё нормально, — кивнул Чанёль и одарил друга своей беззаботной улыбкой.

***

  
  
Шли недели, а Чанёль никак не мог позабыть то сообщение с луной и словами, что плотно врезались в его память. Он знал, что это место стоит искать в своём прошлом, но не знал, где именно. От этого бас-гитарист и рэпер группы пропускал свои партии и запаздывал с вступлением. Чондэ, главный вокалист группы, хмурился и недовольно выдыхал каждый раз, когда по уже которому кругу приходилось начинать заново.  
  
Гитариста Минсока, как и Сехуна, беспокоило такое состояние парня, который мечтал в данный момент уметь так же сосредотачиваться на репетиции, как и Чондэ.  
  
— Чанёль, что мы скажем менеджеру? У нас через день концерт, а ты двух аккордов сыграть не можешь. Что с тобой последнее время творится? — Минсок подал юноше воду, когда группа решила сделать небольшой перерыв.  
  
— Я же сказал, что всё в полном порядке, нет причин для беспокойств. Немного голова побаливает и всё. Пойду, подышу свежим воздухом, — с этими словами парень вышел из репетиционного зала.  
  
— Сехун, может, ты знаешь в чем проблема? — поинтересовался старший у ударника группы.  
  
— Чанёль сам не свой, с тех самых пор, как заглянул на свою страницу в Инстаграме. Ребят, вы его знаете. Если бы что-то случилось серьезное, то он бы сказал. И на концерте он, по-любому, выложится на полную. Не волнуйтесь, — обратился к остальным Сехун.  
  
-Хорошо, если так… Тогда расскажи нам, что там у тебя с братом менеджера, Ханем, или как его ты ласково называешь Лу-Лу? — ухмыльнулся подсевший на подлокотник дивана Чондэ, вгоняя своим неожиданным вопросом младшего в краску.  
  
Тем временем Чанёль стоял на крыше здания и держал в руках тлеющую сигарету. Он курил не часто, только в те моменты, когда его душу поглощало отчаяние. Гитарист всматривался в раскаленный кончик, который напоминал округлость той самой оранжевой луны с фотографии. В далеком детстве он любил после школы забираться на крышу и смотреть на звёзды. Он даже уговорил маму купить ему телескоп, но по неосторожности тот выпал из окна и сломался, а второго ему не купили. Память перенесла юношу в его школьные годы. Чанёль был крайне резвым тогда и ещё часто шалил, за что его родителей часто приглашали в школу и страшили переводом в другую. Он убегал на крышу и прятался от директора и учителей. Иногда на крыше он сталкивался с парнишкой из параллельного класса, который носил очки с толстыми линзами, а ещё длинная чёлка закрывала половину лица, поэтому единственное, что всегда успевал разглядеть Чанёль — сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и пальцы, которые плотно прижимали к груди учебник по литературе. После школы он заходил в продуктовый магазин к одной аджуме, которой больно полюбился Чанёль. Он частенько получал бесплатно сладости и напитки, которые прятал от мамы, возвращаясь домой. После поднимался на чердак и смотрел на звёзды, ведя с ними разговор. Со стороны Чанёля можно было принять за сумасшедшего, но никто, кроме родителей, не знал его маленький секрет. Ещё в школе он являлся участником мальчиковой рок-группы. Тогда его и приметил Исин, менеджер одной музыкальной компании, и предложил парню пройти прослушивание. Так Чанёль и стал заниматься тем, что ему больше всего нравилось по жизни — музыкой. Во времена трейни он познакомился с достаточно тихим Сехуном, который предпочитал одиночество большой и громкой компании, но компьютерные игры смогли объединить их с Чанёлем, а после они часто проводили время вместе, в игровом салоне. Минсока и Чондэ определили в группу вместе. Ещё тогда, четыре года назад, в самом начале их музыкальной карьеры, Сехун и Чанёль решили, что это была довольно-таки странная парочка. Этих двоих не связывали братские узы, но они всегда были рядом, даже вне гастролей. Чанёль замечал парней вдвоём в центре города, которые шли и о чём-то весело болтали, хотя в присутствии Сехуна и его вели себя достаточно сдержано и сухо. Никто не знал: встречались они или же просто нашли в друг друге брата, которого ни у одного, ни у другого не было. Это оставалось загадкой вот уже четыре года.  
  
Когда родители Чанёля узнали, что сын переезжает в Сеул, то они продали свой дом и купили квартиру в городе, чтобы быть поближе к их чаду. Но в Ульсане у Чанёля осталась уйма прекрасных детских воспоминаний.  
  
И тут в сознании парня что-то щелкнуло. Он быстрым движением вынул смартфон из кармана кожаной куртки и нашел в сохраненных фото, сделанное при лунном затмении. В очередной раз он посмотрел на постройки. Его глаза распахнулись, юноша охнул от внезапного открытия. Фотография была сделана в Ульсане, в родном городе Чанёля!

***

  
  
Участники группы на их заключительном концерте тура с удивлением смотрели на то, как энергия била ключом в их бас-гитаристе. Чанёль мало того, что безукоризненно исполнил каждую свою партию, так ещё и на бис прочитал рэп и послал фанатам воздушный поцелуйчик, когда прощался с публикой. От его действий зал буквально сошел с ума и взревел. Такой фееричной концовки их концерта уже давно не наблюдалось. А ещё их новый альбом был на следующий день буквально сметен со всех витрин магазинов, и поступило множество новых заказов на странице музыкальной компании группы.  
  
— А теперь ты мне объяснишь, что с тобой приключилось, лампочка ты наша? — Сехун осторожно закрыл дверь в их общую комнату в общежитии, где парни проживали с самого дебюта, и, скрестив руки на груди, присел на кровать друга, который в это время пытался после душа станцевать под Apink — No No No.  
  
— О, Свехнуни! — Чанёль поприветствовал друга, а тот тут же бросил в друга подушкой, которую Чанёль ловко поймал одной рукой, второй придерживая полы халата, чтобы не шокировать друга своим голым видом.  
  
— Перестань меня так называть, я не какой-нибудь фрик! — надулся парень, беря в руки планшет парня, отмечая, что открыта страница в Инстаграме какого-то фаната или фанатки с ником ta.me.aw.  
  
Он пролистнул записи с фотографиями, на которых в основном были изображения ночного города под звездным небом или луной. На их фоне выделялось ещё одно фото, точнее, картинка профиля, где была изображена ладонь, на которой находились старинные карманные часы с крыльями стрекозы. На странице профиля под картинкой Сехун прочёл: « _Время бежит, его не поймать, а я бы так хотел вернуть те моменты моей жизни, что подарили мне тебя_ ».  
  
Из этих слов ударник понял, что это парень, а не девушка, да притом ещё и романтик, судя по тем посланиям, что он писал Чанёлю. Никакой личной информации о фанате не стояло, только редкие сообщения, которые он оставлял под фотографиями Чанёля.  
  
— Сехун, помоги мне! — пробасил гитарист, хватая за руку друга, а у того из рук чуть не выскользнул планшет, когда Сехун вздрогнул от столь внезапного появления рядом друга.  
  
— Что? Я не собираюсь идти с тобой нажираться в клуб! В последний раз неделю назад ты так напился, что начал обнимать всех кого не лень. А там нас распознали фанатки и такое началось! Повторного такого «веселого вечерка» я не хочу! — отложил в сторону гаджет Хун и скрестил руки на груди, показывая всем своим видом, что уговоры бесполезны.  
  
— Вовсе не это… Слушай, прикрой меня, а? Мне нужно на пару деньков кое-куда сгонять… — Чанёль состроил самое невинное личико, на которое только был способен.  
  
— А ты не оборзел, дружочек? — немного ошалел от такой наглости друга Сехун, понимая, что это уже кое-что посерьёзнее, чем выгораживать и оправдывать друга за нетрезвое состояние перед их менеджером — Исином. Ведь из-за этого случая тот посчитал Хуна беспечным, хотя он так хотел получить одобрение и уважение со стороны менеджера, ведь его братом был тот, кто похитил его сердце.  
  
— Тем более, что ты  _достаточно хорошо_ , — произнес Чанёль, будто прочитав мысли друга и специально сделав акцент на последние слова. — Знаком с Лу Ханем. Он точно уговорит брата дать нам небольшой отдых. Пожа-алуйста, Сехун!  
  
Младший обреченно выдохнул и стукнул себя по лбу:  
  
— Я об этом точно пожалею…

***

  
  
Дорога на поезде от Сеула до Ульсана длилась два с половиной часа. Всё это время Чанёль думал только о том, чтобы он смог встретиться с тем загадочным фанатом, который присылал ему сообщения, наполненные завесой тайны. Они были похожи на первый взгляд на простое признание фаната его кумиру, но что-то зацепило Чанёля именно в этих, тем более, когда он узнал, что фотографии были сделаны в городе, где он родился и окончил высшую школу. Вероятность их встречи была крайне мала, ведь фотография была сделана под новый год, а сейчас начало апреля. Но Чанёль был из тех людей, которые теряли надежду уже тогда, когда ни на что надеяться не было смысла.  
  
Парень завёз вещи в гостиницу, где решил остановиться на несколько дней, а потом направился в город искать место, где был сделан снимок. Он долго шатался по знакомым-незнакомым улицам, даже нашёл место, где раньше жил с родителями, но никак не мог понять, откуда фанат сделал фото. Он обошёл весь город, который погрузился в ночную тьму, но Чанёль не сдавался и продолжал искать. Жизнь всегда награждала тех, кто шёл к своей цели, какие бы препятствия судьба не подбрасывала, поэтому в итоге, Чанёль пораженно стоял возле заброшенной многоэтажки, которую готовили под снос. Его сердце билось всё чаще и чаще. Не от усталости, когда парень поднимался пешком на пятнадцатый этаж, а от волнения: что же его ждет там, наверху?  
  
Чанёль стремительно вбежал на крышу, с хлопком распахивая металлическую дверь, и тут же его сердце больно сжалось в груди — кругом тишина и ни души. Он чертыхнулся и подошел к самому краю, взявшись за тонкие стальные поручни. Ёль выкрикнул от досады и тут же услышал, как позади него кто-то тихо охнул, а после глухой стук от падения. Гитарист моментально развернулся и заметил на полу парня, который приподнялся с цементного пола и потёр больно столкнувшуюся с твердой поверхностью, попу. На нём был темный костюм, чёрная водолазка, а на носу аккуратные в тонкой оправе очки.  
  
— Извини… Я не хотел тебя напугать, — Чанёль подумал, что парень перед ним явно моложе, поэтому не посчитал нужным «выкать».  
  
— Поздно… Хотя я сам виноват: случайно заснул. Сегодня был тяжелый рабочий день, — незнакомец поправил пиджак и попытался выдать улыбку.  
  
Чанёль не мог поверить, и он крайне сомневался, что этот парень мог оказаться тем самым фанатом. Тем более, если бы тот узнал своего айдола, то давно уже заверещал, как девчонка, или же застыл столбом — привычные реакции на его появление у поклонников группы. А этот будто совсем не знает, кто стоит перед ним.  
  
Он хотел уже спросить, что привело парня на крышу, но его желудок дал знать хозяину о том, что тот не ел полдня. Брюнет напротив хмыкнул и что-то вынул из своей сумки на ремне.  
  
— Ты голоден? Держи, у меня есть с собой пара круассанов и минералка в бутылке, — юноша протянул Чанёлю бумажный пакет, что так заманчиво пах выпечкой, и воду.  
  
Он благодарно принял еду, отмечая изящность пальцев рук брюнета. Пока он ест, незнакомец приносит плед, на котором, скорее всего и отдыхал, пока его не разбудил Чанёль. Они оба на него садятся и долго молчат, пока пакет с выпечкой пустеет, а желудок, наконец, пополняется. Их взгляд направлен на ночной город, который, словно на ладони, расстилался на крыше высотного дома.  
  
Чанёль всегда во время знакомств делал первый шаг навстречу, поэтому он и заговорил, спустя какой-то промежуток времени.  
  
— И часто ты сюда приходишь? — спокойно поинтересовался гитарист, не давая понять, что крайне нервничает.  
  
— Редко, когда мне хочется побыть одному и подумать над жизнью, — парень вытянул из кармана мобильник, чтобы посмотреть сколько времени.  
  
— Может, ты видел здесь кого-то ещё? — выдал давно интересующий вопрос Чанёль.  
  
— Сюда многие приходят… Не я первый, не я последний, — ответил задумчиво парень.  
  
— А почему ты сюда приходишь? — обнял свои колени гитарист, повернув голову в сторону брюнета.  
  
— Школу Хёндай закрыли, а пока я там учился, то частенько отдыхал между уроками на крыше. Там не шумно было, и никто не мешал заниматься уроками, а здесь можно…  
  
— Погоди… — прервал рассказ Чанёль. — Ты из школы Хёндай? А звать тебя как?  
  
— Бён Бэкхён, — немного погодя, представился брюнет.  
  
— Бён Бэкхён… Бэкхён… Тихоня Бэк-Бэк? Это ты? Тот парень в толстых очках и с длинной чёлкой на пол лица? Это ты?! — Чанёль тыкал пальцем на парня перед собой и никак не мог поверить в курьезность ситуации: бывшие ученики одной школы из параллельных классов встретились.  
  
Он не думал, что тем заучкой окажется этот парень, что был внешне крайне привлекательным молодым человеком. Всё-таки, время меняет людей.  
  
— Да… Мы знакомы? — нахмурился Бён.  
  
— Пак Чанёль, — широко улыбнулся юноша, протягивая для рукопожатия руку.  
  
— Ты… Тот самый? — Бэкхён распахнул от удивления глаза, но почему-то Чанёлю показалось, что юноша перед ним не особо и удивлен, судя по спокойствию в голосе, а после пожал протянутую руку, отмечая крепкое и уверенное рукопожатие гитариста.  
  
 — Ага… Сейчас вот в группе музыкальной выступаю. Мы достаточно знамениты, — это был момент гордости Чанёля за те заслуги, которые группа обрела благодаря непосильному труду и желанию показать себя и на что они способны.  
  
— В таком случае расскажи мне побольше о себе, — попросил парня Бэкхён и легонько улыбнулся, замечая кивок в знак согласия.  
  
В ту ночь Чанёль думал, что никогда столько не говорил, и его язык способен отвалиться, но ему было приятно видеть заинтересованность Бэкхёна, которая придавала ему сил продолжать свой рассказ, делясь самыми курьезными случаями из его жизни.  
  
Бэкхён так увлекся внимать словам Чанёля, а гитарист своими историями, что они не заметили, как стало светать.  
  
— Прости, но мне на работу нужно… — брюнет встал и засобирался.  
  
— Это я должен извиниться, ведь из-за меня ты не поспал, — печально выдохнул Чанёль.  
  
— Нет, что ты, это не первый раз, когда я засиживаюсь здесь до рассвета. — Бэкхён сложил плед в сумку. - Ну, всего хорошего Чанёль, было приятно встретить своего бывшего одноклассника.  
  
— И тебе, Бэкхён. Спасибо за компанию и за еду тоже! — гитарист проводил взглядом, скрывшуюся впоследствии за дверью, фигуру Бэкхёна.  
  
Когда он остался один на крыше, то горько хмыкнул: ему не удалось встретить того, кого он так хотел. Вместо этого повстречал парня, которого в школьные годы не особо жаловали его одноклассники. Но он был рад увидеть кого-то из своего прошлого. Чанёль вынул из куртки телефон, посмотрел ещё раз на фото фаната с крыши этого дома, а после вышел вслед за Бэкхёном, решив, что поспит днем и наберется сил для очередной вылазки на крышу этого дома вечером. Кто знает, может, ему посчастливится встретить его фаната сегодня вечером?

***

  
  
Бэкхён стоял и ошарашено смотрел на парня перед ним — Пак Чанёля. Его волосы развивались на ветру, а рот в недоумении был приоткрыт. Оба парня испытали странное чувство, будто они стали героями фильма «День сурка».  
  
— А говорил, что редко здесь бываешь, — растянулся в улыбке Чанёль, выуживая из пакета уже свой плед, и уселся, подкладывая его себе под пятую точку.  
  
— Я не ожидал тебя сегодня здесь встретить… — признался Бэкхён.  
  
— Это становится закономерностью… Приятной закономерностью, — кивнул в сторону парня Чанёль. — Кофе будешь?  
  
Гитарист вынул из сумки термос. Юноша лишь кивнул в ответ.  
  
И снова в этот вечер никто не появился, кроме Бэкхёна на этой крыше.  
  
Чанёль в начале пытался выудить из собеседника хотя бы слово, но тот либо пожимал плечами, либо кивал в ответ, либо игнорировал вопросы гитариста, делая вид будто не услышал, либо просто смотрел на звёздное небо с проплывающими серыми облаками. Поэтому в итоге Чанёль плюнул на это дело и просто рассказывал о своих друзьях, семье, главных переживаниях, огибая историю о том, почему он решил второй вечер подряд подняться на крышу именно этого заброшенного здания, да и Бэкхён не особо интересовался, а просто слушал то, что ему рассказывает Чанёль, порой мотая головой, хмурясь или прикусывая губу. По этим реакциям гитарист понимал, что тот внимал его словам, а не просто смотрел вдаль и наслаждался видом с высотки.  
  
Когда время близилось к утру, и Чанёль зевнул, завершая свой рассказ о своей бывшей подружке, Бэкхён внезапно заговорил, всё так же смотря вдаль.  
  
— Помнишь, однажды группка твоих одноклассников решила на паузе покурить на крыше, а я тогда разозлился на них и отчитал, за что и поплатился? Благо ты, как всегда внезапно, оказался на крыше, когда мои учебники уже рисковали быть выброшенными с крыши на сырую октябрьскую землю.  
  
— Да, конечно… Никогда не понимал людей, которые издевались над более слабыми. У меня сложилось впечатление, что они злились и завидовали тому, что ты умнее их и тебе легко, благодаря усилиям и труду, удавалось учиться и стоять всегда в тройке лучших, — вспомнил былые времена Чанёль.  
  
— Я тогда тебе был очень благодарен. Спасибо за то, что заступился за меня. Тогда я тебя не поблагодарил, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, поэтому спасибо, — Бэкхён легонько улыбнулся, а Чанёль слегка подзавис потому, что в тот момент его одноклассник показался поистине очаровательным, его хотелось потрепать за щечки и сжать крепко в объятиях. Это было в новинку гитаристу и немного пугало. — Мне пора, прости, мы опять засиделись с тобой.  
  
Бэкхён встал с пледа, опускаясь и поднимая его с земли. В это время Чанёлю открылся прекрасный вид на филейную часть тела Бэка. Он сглотнул и попытался утихомирить ниоткуда взявшееся возбуждение. Что же с ним происходило? Вместо долгожданной встречи с фанатом он нашёл того, от вида на округлую задницу которого, его член вставал по стойке смирно. «Это же Тихоня Бэк-Бэк, Чанёль! Ты чего?!»  
  
Когда парни распрощались, то Чанёль тайно желал о том, чтобы в последний вечер они вновь встретились, и если это произойдет, то…  
  
— Что тогда, Чанёль? Зачем ты забиваешь свою голову мыслями о парне, которого абсолютно не знаешь. Если бы он хотел сдружиться с тобой, то давно уже что-нибудь рассказал о себе, а не молчал… А разве не он вспомнил тот самый случай, который должен был в школьные годы нас с ним сблизить? Господи, до чего я докатился! Разговариваю сам с собой, — выдал нервный смешок гитарист, приглаживая свои темные волосы обеими руками.

***

  
  
Чанёлю пришлось доплатить в гостинице за проживание. Ранее он заплатил только за пару дней, не думая, что захочет растянуть своё пребывание в Ульсане. Сегодня он не стал высыпаться в номере, а отправился на базар, чтобы приобрести парочку памятных подарков своим друзьям и менеджеру.  
  
Когда он проходил мимо магазина для молодожёнов, то его взгляд зацепился за два браслета, похожие на сцепившиеся рога оленей. Чанёль подавил смешок, вспоминая, как именно его друг, Сехун, называл брата Исина — Оленёнком Бэмби.  
  
«А почему бы и нет?» — именно так решил парень, купив эти браслеты для своего друга. По крайней мере, его друг так отчаянно хотел присвоить себе сначала задницу, а потом и всего Лу-Лу. А эти браслеты отличный шаг навстречу исполнения таких наполеоновских планов Сехуна по захвату недоступной Луханиты.  
  
А ещё ему пригляделись кольца из белого золота с карбонадо, и Чанёль почему-то подумал о том, как бы одно смотрелось на изящном пальце Бэкхёна. А очнулся уже тогда, когда в руках держал купленный комплект браслетов и… колец.  
  
— И на кой я их купил. Мой разум явно помутнился, когда я за них расплачивался, — посмотрел на пакет с покупками гитарист.  
  
В этот день он купил парочку магнитов на холодильник, один из которых был в форме кокер-спаниеля и в облачке с текстом над ним: «Не жрать, если этого не заслужил!». Этот магнит он точно отдаст Минсок-хёну.  
  
Так весь в покупках он и провёл весь день. Вечером он коротко забежал в гостиницу, взял шерстяной плед и поехал в сторону заброшенной высотки. Уже направляясь в сторону здания, Чанёль вспомнил, что забыл купить кофе, поэтому завернул в небольшую кофейню. К его неудаче, у кассы выстроилась небольшая очередь, и ему пришлось дожидаться своей очереди примерно минут двадцать, а потом, вдыхая бодрящий аромат кофе, он поднялся на крышу высотного здания.  
  
Ему сразу же бросился в глаза тёмный силуэт, освещаемый огнями города и светом убывающей луны на ночном небе. Чанёль его тут же узнал: Бэкхён, сидящий на своём покрывале и обнимающий руками колени. Голова парня была слегка приподнята. Скорее всего, тот смотрел на ночное светило. Мускулы были напряжены, даже по сильно сжатым губам можно было понять, что парень думает о чём-то не особо приятном. Что-то сверкнуло на лице Бэкхёна, а потом вновь. И до Чанёля дошло, что это скатывающиеся по щекам слезы.  
  
Тем временем Бэкхён давно уже понял, что не один на крыше. Пак всегда не отличался тихостью. Брюнет улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
  
— Здравствуй, Чанёль…  
  
— Что ты опять здесь делаешь? Или тебе так понравилось наше ночное рандеву наедине со звёздами и луной? — гитарист расстелил плед и сел рядом, на мгновение задевая плечом руку Бэкхёна, отчего парень вздрогнул. Это был их первый телесный контакт.  
  
— По одной легенде Луна была влюблена в юношу, но так же она покорила своей красотой другого молодого человека. Луне нравились людские сады с невиданными для её глаз цветами, поэтому её суженый пришёл в мир людей, чтобы посмотреть на это чудо, которое так восхвалял его друг, чтобы подарить своей будущей супруге диковинный венок на свадьбу. Но он не знал, что не сможет вернуться в свой мир, придя в людской… Так он и остался один среди разбитых мечтаний на Земле. Он смотрит на Луну и воет от отчаяния потому, что не способен дотянуться до своей возлюбленной… Прикоснуться к ней… — Бэкхён шмыгнул носом и уткнулся подбородком в колени, продолжая смотреть на небо.  
  
— Красивая легенда… — кивнул Чанёль.  
  
Они продолжили так сидеть и смотреть на луну, каждый размышляя в этот момент о своём. Гитарист вспомнил тот момент, когда нечаянно разбил свой телескоп, как тот упал на асфальт, а его линзы треснули, разделившись на маленькие осколки, которые отражали потом звездное покрывало ночи.  
  
Слезы на глазах брюнета высохли, но что-то продолжало мучить юношу, это Пак понимал по тому, как часто вздымалась грудь и как была натянута кожа на, сжатых в кулаки, пальцах рук.  
  
— Чанёль, послушай, — спустя некоторое время после обоюдного молчания произнёс Бэк. — Я рассказывал тебе о том случае на крыше, когда ты заступился за меня… Я не сказал тебе самого главного. Именно в тот день… Я влюбился в тебя. Нет, ничего не говори… Просто выслушай, — мотнул головой Бэкхён и коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Чанёля, продолжая свое, столь внезапно обрушившееся на Чанёля, признание. — Таких, как я, жизнь любит испытывать, но я поднимался всякий раз, когда судьба давала мне пендаль под зад и тыкала носом в землю, показывая какое я ничтожество… А потом я встретил тебя. Думал, что ты такой же, как и те отморозки… Но ты оказался другим, Чанёль… С нашего первого столкновения возле двери на крышу я внимательно следил за тобой и всё больше понимал, что первое мнение бывает ошибочным. Мне стало стыдно, что я решил, будто ты причинишь мне боль, как и остальные. А когда ты разбил в кровь костяшки рук, защищая полностью незнакомого парня, над которым потешались все твои одноклассники, я стал восхищаться тобой, а после осознал, что окончательно потерял голову, влюбившись в чудаковатого Пак Чанёля… Но никак не решался подойти и заговорить. Школьники сочли бы это странным, что тот, кто день и ночь проводит над книгами в вечной зубрежке, захотел подружиться с тобой, с тем, кто являлся полной противоположностью. А потом школа закончилась, ты уехал… Я не надеялся больше тебя увидеть. На душе стало в миг так паршиво и больно, когда на выпускном тебе вручали аттестат. Я понимал, что это конец… Конец всем моим надеждам. Я поступил на фармацевта, как того хотели мои родители, двигался дальше, но не жил, не наслаждался своими студенческими годами, а просто проживал. Но потом на одном из каналов случайно наткнулся на какое-то музыкальное шоу, где представляли очередных новичков на музыкальном олимпе. И мелькнуло до боли знакомое лицо. Это был ты, играющий на гитаре и иногда охватывающий одной рукой микрофон, чтобы прочитать свои рэп-партии. Я воспарял духом, ты не представляешь, что сделал со мной в тот момент… У меня появился смысл жизни. Я хотел видеть твоё лицо, хотя бы по телевизору, слушать твой голос по радио… И даже однажды побывал на одном из концертов вашей группы. Билет был из самой дешевой категории, поэтому я мало что видел и подойти к тебе не смог… У вас столько фанатов… А я орал и посадил голос… Пришлось даже попросить о пересдаче. Но ничего более… Любовался только издали…  
  
Парень заплакал, шмыгая носом и вытирая слезы внешней стороной ладони.  
  
— Бэкхён, Бэкки… Успокойся, не плачь, всё хорошо… — Чанёль обнял парня и поцеловал успокаивающе в макушку.  
  
— Я чувствовал себя волком, воющим на луну, такую же одинокую, как и я сам. Мне хотелось, чтобы кто-то вытащил меня из этого состояния вечного одиночества… Мне хотелось, чтобы этим человеком оказался ты. Пока ты существуешь в одном мире со мной, освещаешь мой тернистый путь, мне не страшно находиться под этим небом… Чанёль…  
  
Эти слова были чертовски знакомы гитаристу…  
  
И тут Чанёль понял, многое осознал в одну секунду. И значение слов и то, кто их ему писал и присылал эту фотографию. Ему не нужно было брать мобильник Бэкхёна и открывать его страницу в Инстаграме, чтобы узнать правду. Бэк только что её произнёс собственными губами.  
  
— Нет, этого не может быть… Это ты? Ты ведь? Или? — Чанёль заглянул в блестящие от влаги глаза Бэкхёна.  
  
Хён опустил голову и глубоко выдохнул. Было бесполезно отнекиваться и пытаться увильнуть. Чанёль далеко не дурак и прекрасно понял, где уже встречал последние, произнесенные Бэкхёном, слова.  
  
— ta.me.aw. — глупое сокращение от take me away, — взволнованный признанием, Бэк покрутил часы на руке.  
  
У брюнета была давняя мечта, ещё со школы, когда он ненароком услышал, как Ёль сидел в классе, где проходили уроки музыки после занятий и пел какую-то песню на английском, лениво перебирая струны, тогда ещё старенькой, Дредноут. Тогда Бэкхён не особо вникал в слова, его бросало в дрожь от низкого с хрипотцой тембра голоса парня.  
  
— Чанёль, спой мне… Прошу, — Бэкхён вонзился своими короткими ноготками в руку парня. — Это последнее, что я у тебя когда-либо попрошу.  
  
— Бэкхён… Я рэпер, а не певец. Ты что-то путаешь, — помотал головой гитарист.  
  
— Но в школе я слышал, как ты пел, — от слов юноши Ёль сделал резкий вздох и распахнул от удивления глаза.  
  
Он не думал, что в тот день кто-то из учеников ходит по коридорам опустевшей школы.  
  
Бэкхён смешно надул щёки, отчего Ёль просто не мог ему отказать, тем более, когда он был так счастлив найти того самого таинственного фаната. Гитарист выдал смешок и кивнул:  
  
— Ну, хорошо, раз ты так настаиваешь.  
  
Прочистив горло и ментально настроившись на нужную волну, Чанёль запел ту песню, которая пришла первой на ум, находясь рядом с Бэкхёном.  
  
 — « _Я испугался в этой кромешной тьме,  
И снятся страхи — не спится мне одному.  
Мне нужен кто-то  
Похожий на ангела-хранителя,  
Дарящий мне тепло,  
Когда подует холодный ветер._  
  
Чанёль повел носом по щеке Бэкхёна, а тот на мгновение позабыл, как дышать, и замер, боясь, что только лишь от взмаха ресниц это видение способно рассеяться.  
  
- _Твоё дыхание я осязаю,  
И сердце бешено твоё стучит  
(всё быстрей и быстрей).  
Отвези домой сегодня вечером,  
Я не отпущу тебя  
До первых лучей восхода.  
Отвези домой сегодня вечером.  
Последуй словам Ронни:  
«Будь моей малышкой!  
Будь моей деткой!»*_  
  
Последние слова припева были произнесены прямо в губы Бэкхёна, опаляя горячим дыханием, а после сухие губы гитариста легли на чужие в легком поцелуе. Бэку казалось, что он порхал над землей, как бабочка, в которую превратилась невзрачная гусеница от одного поцелуя того, от кого сердце дико билось в грудной клетке, при каждом стуке выдавая немое «люблю».  
  
Бэкхён был чрезвычайно удивлен внезапной пылкости и напору гитариста, который превратил вполне невинный чмок в страстный и глубокий поцелуй. Брюнет заставил себя отстраниться, повернув голову на бок, но обжигающие поцелуи опустились на его шею.  
  
— Чан…ёль, что ты делаешь…  
  
— Сам не знаю… Просто молчи, Бэкхён… Ничего не говори, — Чанёль взял парня за подбородок и властно поцеловал, вторгаясь языком сквозь ряд ровных зубов в сладостную глубину чужого рта.  
  
Его пальцы потянули на себя узелок галстука, а после он снял ненужную деталь через голову Бэкхёна, которая приземлилась на грязный цементный пол крыши. Чанёль не знал, что в этот момент внутри Бэка все засияло, затрепетало, и расцвели бутоны увядающей надежды, как первые подснежники. Крепко удерживая плед в своих руках, Бэкхён обнял гитариста, ощущая, как тепло остается с ним, а не исчезает из-за легкого ветерка. Его раздевали, а он не чувствовал холода, когда на улице было всего плюс семнадцать, а он с голым торсом плавился от прикосновений божественных рук Чанёля.  
  
Это было полнейшим безумием. Они находились на крыше заброшенного здания и самозабвенно придавались нахлынувшей страсти. В голове Чанёля будто отсутствовал стоп-кран. И всё дело в том, как призывно блестела светлая кожа, как отзывчиво было тело Бэкхёна, с губ которого срывались приятные для ушей Ёля стоны. Если бы гитарист мог, то он бы сейчас записал их, а после в душе, украдкой от всех, слушал бы в наушниках и ублажал сам себя под эти страстные стоны.  
  
Кожаная куртка упала со звоном на бетон рядом с сброшенными на пол минутами ранее пиджаком и строгой белой рубашкой Бэка. Слегка влажные пальцы Чанёля исследовали стройное тело, подчиняя и не давая никаких шансов на побег.  
  
От тягучих поцелуев, горячих рук и прерывистого дыхания с томным, низким шепотом на ухо у Бэкхёна затряслись колени, и Чанёль осторожно опустил парня на покрывало, прикрывая сверху колючим пледом.  
  
Бэк поимел наглость стянуть с Чанёля серую водолазку, а потом положил ладонь на левую сторону груди, слушая, как стремительно билось сердце в груди.  
  
— Мы с тобой простудимся… На дворе не лето, — длинный указательный палец Бэкхёна покружил вокруг соска, а сам парень чмокнул одну из выпирающих ключиц.  
  
— Плевать… Хочу тебя, — рыкнул Чанёль, засасывая у основания шеи кожу Бэка в свой рот и оставляя яркий след.  
  
Они долго боролись с пряжками брюк и те, наконец, поддались, освобождая парней из штанов. Без сброшенных ботинок, пальцы на ногах сделались холодными, но от бурлившей крови, которая бешеными потоками неслась по телу парней, они вновь налились теплом. Бэкхён теснее прижался к телу Ёля, чтобы сильнее почувствовать любимого человека, как и то возбуждение, которое ощущалось сквозь тонкую ткань трусов. Он потерся своим стояком о чужой, вызывая дрожь у обоих. Чанёль глухо застонал, обхватывая руками половинки попы Бэка и несильно сжимая их в своих ладонях. Ему нравилось всё в парне, начиная с призывного голоса, который выстанывал его имя, и заканчивая хрупкими фалангами пальцев рук. Он не сдержался и всосал пару пальчиков, чувствуя сладость сахарной пудры от круассанов, которые брюнет приносил всегда с собой.  
  
— Бэкхён… Как же я раньше тебя не заметил, — Чанёль поцеловал парня в нос, стягивая с того боксеры.  
  
Брюнет немного поежился от холода, натягивая на плечи гитариста слетевший плед. Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал у прохода влажные пальцы Чанёля.  
  
— Только не бойся, всё хорошо, — с этими словами указательный палец надавил на сжатый сфинктер, входя вовнутрь.  
  
Бэкхён сильнее обнял Чанёля, морщась от боли, когда стенки заднего прохода стали растягивать уже два пальца.  
  
— Чёрт… Слишком мало слюны и ты такой узкий, — прошипел Ёль, понимая, что просто порвёт парня, если захочет вставить в него свой член.  
  
— У меня в сумке… в заднем кармане есть смазка, — выдохнул прерывисто Бэк.  
  
— Ты всегда с собой лубрикант таскаешь? — удивленно поднял голову Чанёль, вынимая из кармана тюбик.  
  
— Работа в аптеке имеет свои преимущества. Как знал, поэтому сегодня взял одну. Мне понравился её запах дыни, — прыснул Бэкхён, глядя на то, как прозрачная субстанция выдавливалась на ладонь гитариста.  
  
— Сделаешь мне хорошо, Бэкки? — темные глаза Ёля гипнотизировали своим пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Что я должен делать? — поинтересовался Бэкхён, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
Вместо ответа его правую ладонь положили на выпирающее достоинство в боксерах Ёля. Бэкхён стал осторожно гладить плоть сквозь ткань, чувствуя, как наливается кровью головка. Он стянул с юноши трусы, освобождая рвущуюся на свободу плоть. Брюнет обхватил у основания орган и провёл ладонью вверх к уздечке, потер большим пальцем устье уретры, замечая, как оно наполняется выступающей смазкой, а после, завороженный зрелищем, неосознанно наклонился и поцеловал пульсирующую малиновую головку. Его тут же вновь уложили на покрывало, придавливая сверху сильным телом.  
  
— Я больше не могу. Хочу тебя, Бэкки, — Чанёль подарил губам парня очередной поцелуй, распределяя тем временем смазку по своему члену и анусу любовника.  
  
Бэкхён обнял ногами талию гитариста, когда тот, глядя ему в глаза, одной рукой направил головку вовнутрь его дырочки. Но Бэку было всё равно. Он был способен вытерпеть любую боль, ведь рядом тот, которого он так желал и любил долгие годы.  
  
Вскоре брюнет в голос стонал под Чанёлем, подмахивая глубоким и точным толчкам. Он знал о существовании простаты, стимулировал её во время самоудовлетворения, но это было совсем иное, нежели когда член Чанёля трется об неё при каждом движении вперед. Слишком острое и непередаваемое ощущение.  
  
— Боже, ты скулишь, как щеночек… — выдохнул в ухо Бэкхёна Ёль, ускоряясь и накрывая чужую плоть рукой.  
  
— Чанёль…Чанёль…  
  
Брюнет толкался навстречу, закатив глаза и сжимая сильнее пальцами бедра Пака, которые то и дело скользили по мокрой коже. Ему казалось, что небо со звёздами обрушилось на них, когда тело пронзило небывалое чувство эйфории. Чудилось, что он способен дотронуться руками до этих маленьких, трепещущих во тьме огоньков. Было хорошо и легко, хотя тушка Чанёля на нём была не из легких, но эта тяжесть была столь приятна, что можно было бы и потерпеть.  
  
Лежа под тонким пледом голышом, каждый из парней ощущал тепло исходившее от чужого тела рядом. Их глаза были закрыты.  
  
Бэкхён рассуждал о том, а что с ними станет потом. Чанёль должен будет уехать. Судя по тому, как не переставал вибрировать его телефон — он завтра покинет город, а Бэкхёна удерживает в Ульсане работа. Но он хороший специалист и найти работу в другом городе не составит никакого труда. Но захочет ли Чанёль быть с ним? Или же спишет всё на минутный порыв, даже не думая о серьезности всего произошедшего. Что тогда будет с ним, с Бэкхёном? Где же найти ему ответы, если Чанёль молчал и, кажется, уже видел десятый сон, пока Бэкхён убивался и думал о будущем. Спасаясь от тяжелых размышлений, парень так же погрузился в сон.

***

  
  
Чанёль разлепил глаза, не почувствовав тепла чужого тела в своих руках, которое сжимал всю ночь, шепча о том, что теперь не покинет, не бросит… Но Бэкхёна не оказалось рядом.  
  
Его мобильный надрывался от беспрестанных звонков. Но Чанёля сейчас беспокоило другое — Бэкхён, который с приходом дня, испарился, будто его никогда и не было.  
  
**От кого: Свехнуни**  
  
_Пак, твою за ногу, Чанёль! Ты отсутствуешь третьи сутки! Менеджер в ярости… У нас сегодня по графику запись нового альбома, а ты отсутствуешь. Ты не представляешь себе то, как Исин рвал и метал, узнав, что ты до сих пор не вернулся. Бери первый же билет на поезд и чтобы к двум часам дня ты был в студии звукозаписи. Если не успеешь, то я натяну твой зад самолично на твою любимую гитару!_  
  
Если Сехун писал в таком тоне, то значит, дело было совсем дрянь и нужно было срочно бежать на вокзал. Поэтому Чанёль вызвал такси и направился первым делом в отель за вещами. Пока ехал в такси, он заказал билет на близлежащий поезд до Сеула. Благо ехать не нужно было долго, поэтому он вовремя влетел в студию звукозаписи, встречая негодующие взгляды участников группы и менеджера.  
  
Репетиция прошла относительно спокойно, не считая того, что другие участники группы достаточно сухо отнеслись к возвращению «блудного сына».  
  
— Это ещё хуже того случая с фанатками в клубе, — произнес, мотая головой, Сехун и игнорировал весь день друга, обижаясь за то, что тот чуть не подвел всех ребят.  
  
Чанёль чувствовал себя крайне виноватым, ведь друг был прав — он полностью потерял голову вместе с мозгом, пытаясь отыскать какого-то фаната, но сейчас, когда он, наконец, встретил Бэкхёна, то его не так мучила совесть. У него была, несомненно, весомая причина, чтобы так поступить с одногруппниками. Он влюбился. Впервые так сильно и осознанно. Ему нужен был только Бэкхён, который дарил ему свои улыбашки одними глазами, которые так сверкали и искрились в свете ночного города.  
  
— Может, поделишься со мной, почему ты целый день игнорировал мои звонки и сообщения? — поинтересовался Сехун, когда ребята оказались в их общей комнате.  
  
И Чанёль рассказал. Всё. С самого начала.  
  
— Говоришь, у вас был шикарный секс на крыше… Завидую, — выдохнул опечалено Сехун. — Но не волнуйся, вы ещё встретитесь. Он обязательно даст о себе знать.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то приободрить друга, тот похлопал парня по спине.  
  
— У меня есть подарок для тебя и твоего Оленя, — Чанёль кинул Сехуну коробочку с браслетами в руку. — Прими с ним мои извинения.  
  
— Что это? — младший открыл коробочку и заметил два браслета, предназначенных для пары.  
  
— Твоя Принцесса должна оценить, а после уже ты сможешь оценить её святую задницу на прочность! — заржал в голос Чанёль, желая побыстрее смотать из комнаты, пока до его друга не дошёл смысл его слов.  
  
— Ах ты… Да я тебя, как Тузик грелку! Иди сюда, наглая чанёлевская морда! — раздался возмущенный голос Сехуна.

***

  
  
Прошёл месяц, у группы начался новый концертный тур, а Бэкхён так и не объявился.  
Чанёль ничего не знал о парне… В Инстаграме тот не давал о себе знать, а палиться перед фанатами, усыпая парня своими публичными сообщениями дать о себе знать — тоже не выход. Всё больше в сердце Чанёля стали закрадываться сомнения о том, а встретятся ли они когда-нибудь ещё. Сехун, как единственный близкий друг и тот, кто был в курсе переживаний гитариста, всеми способами пытался поддержать юношу, но тот всё больше углублялся в себя.  
  
Каждый день Чанёлю всё меньше и меньше приносило удовольствие то, чем он занимался. Хотелось запереться в тёмной комнате и остаться одному. Фанатская любовь приносила в последнее время одно раздражение. А полюбили бы его столько людей, если бы он не стал музыкантом, а работал простым продавцом в магазине? Или как Бэкхён, аптекарем. А может, для него та ночь ничего не значила? Он, как и многие его фанаты, получил то, чего так хотел и исчез из его жизни?  
  
Юноша грыз нервозно ноготь, когда в комнату вошёл Сехун. Тот пораженно заметил зашторенное окно и друга, сидевшего в кромешной тьме, в одиночестве и тишине.  
  
— Оу, друг, да тут несусветными душевными страданиями попахивает, — ударник приобнял Чанёля. — Всего месяц прошёл, а ты уже чахнешь, и смотреть на твой невыспавшийся вид страшно. Я за тебя волнуюсь. Чанёль, может, у него сейчас дела, что-то случилось, всякое бывает. Да, и подумать ему тоже время нужно, как и тебе, чтобы разобраться.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, он любит меня со школы. В чём ему нужно разбираться? Он давно определился со своими чувствами ко мне. Или он боится, что для меня это был просто трах на крыше? — прокричал Чанёль, сжав с силой кулаки. — Он идиот, если думает, что я переспал с ним только потому, что знал, что он не откажет… Он мне понравился.  
  
Гитарист наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Сехуна:  
  
— И только?  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я влюбился в него! — сдался и признался другу Чанёль.  
  
— Наконец ты нашел того, кто действительно тебе подходит. Я рад буду встретиться с ним и рассказать все твои дурацкие привычки, пускай они Бэкхёна потом не удивляют. Нужно быть к ним подготовленным, иначе это сильно отразится на психике!  
  
— Эй, ты что такое говоришь! — легонько стукнул кулаком по спине Сехуна Чанёль.  
  
— А когда он узнает, что ты практически сексом со своей гитарой занимаешься, то…  
  
— Ничего подобного! Гитара не сравнится с изгибами тела Бэкхёна, — от своих же слов Чанёль залился краской, порой его язык бежит вперед головы.  
  
— Боже, этот момент настал! Чанёль нашёл малышку получше Fender**!!! — Сехун победоносно поднял руки вверх.  
  
Ударник был рад, что смог немного «расшатать» Ёля. Его пугало, что привычный весельчак и балагур Пак Чанёль стирается, и на его место приходит унылый и печальный парень. Но он не знал, чем можно помочь гитаристу. Сехун пообещал себе, что, как только пройдут их гастроли, то он сразу же наведёт справки об этом таинственном Бён Бэкхёне, который смог так зацепить его друга.  
  
Когда Хун вышел из комнаты, пообещав заказать суши, взгляд Чанёля вновь потух, с лица спала улыбка, а рука полезла в карман за мобильником.  
  
— Где же ты, Бэкхён? — глядя на экран телефона произнёс гитарист.  
  
У него не было даже фотографии парня, а только жалкие фотки с Инстаграма.

***

  
  
В пятницу у группы не было концерта. Она принимала участие в одной программе на местном телевидение. Это была прямая трансляция, поэтому группа боялась налажать и сильно волновалась, хотя это был не первый их приход на программу в качестве гостей. Ребят попросили исполнить одну из песен их нового альбома, и они это сделали с превеликим удовольствием на радость фанатам и ведущим шоу.  
  
Когда ведущая хотела уже поблагодарить ребят за фееричное и наполненное драйвом выступление, её прервал Чанёль.  
  
— Извините, но у нас есть ещё дополнительная песня, которую я бы хотел посвятить одному особенному человеку. Если вы и публика не против, то мы бы хотели исполнить эту песню.  
  
Ведущая программы одобрительно закивала, а публика поддержала бурными аплодисментами.  
  
— На счёт раз, два, три! — произнёс гитарист, а после послышались первые аккорды.  
  
Слушатель сразу распознал в мелодии песню Taking Dawn — Take Me Away. А ещё каждый был удивлен тому, что пел не Чондэ или Минсок, а бас-гитарист Чанёль, который обычно читал только рэп.  
  
Этот низкий, хриплый голос завораживал и пускал по телу волну мурашек, которые не так быстро сходили. Пение было пронизано отчаяньем и болью, которые слышались в каждой пропетой гитаристом ноте.  
  
«Прошу, услышь меня, Бэкхён! Пойми, что именно тебе посвящается эта песня!» — стучало в голове Чанёля, который, надрываясь, вытягивал последние ноты припева.  
  
А потом послышался шквал аплодисментов, публика неистовала, ибо Чанёль смог покорить их своей харизмой и гипнотическим голосом.  
  
— Ты молодец, — одобрительно кивнул Чондэ. — Теперь у тебя новая позиция в группе, одаренный ты наш.  
  
— Прости, но пою я только для особенных людей, — отозвался Чанёль.  
  
Парни пошли после выступления в примерку, а гитарист сделал пару фото с участниками группы и решил запостить одну на свою страницу в Инстаграме.  
  
Сердце стремительнее забилось в груди, когда Чанёль заметил знакомый ник, внизу фотография сплетенных на голой груди Бэкхёна их рук в ту ночь, которую Чанёль никогда не сможет стереть из своих воспоминаний: « _Мой дом - там, где твоё сердце. Верни меня домой***…_ » А ниже приписан адрес гостиницы в городе, где гастролировали на данный момент парни.  
  
— Ребята, я…  
  
— Понимаем… Только твоя гитара не согласится с тем, что появится тот, кого ты будешь любить больше, чем её, — хмыкнул убегающему другу в спину Сехун, но тот его уже не слышал.  
  
Чанёль, сидя в такси, понял, что он заберет этого парня, которого с ним свела огненная луна, что вспыхнула в небе и осветила оба их силуэта, которые не смотрели на неё с разных концов света, а вскоре должны были оказаться рядом, поддерживая крепкими объятиями друг друга.  
  
На латинском существовало устоявшееся выражение: истина в вине. Но для Чанёля она существовала в свете одинокой луны над его родным городом, которую он нашёл вместе с открытием своих новых чувств к Бэкхёну.  
  
Темноволосый парень забежал в гостиницу, где его ожидал тот, которого он так жаждал вновь увидеть.  
  
Когда послышался стук в дверь, Бэкхён стоял со счастливой улыбкой на устах возле окна и поглядывал на полную луну оранжевого цвета, что светила и благословляла своим мягким свечением двух людей, которые обрели друг друга этой ночью.  
  
Щелчок… Дверь открылась, впуская в помещение вместе с Чанёлем их уже совместное будущее.  
  
— Я пришёл, чтобы забрать тебя…  
  
— Так забери, я весь твой…

**Author's Note:**

> * Перевод слов песни: Every Avenue - Take Me Home Tonight  
> ** марка бас-гитары  
> *** ссылается на свой ник и слова песни "Take me away" - "Забери меня"


End file.
